A Moons Twilight
by wolf-shinigami
Summary: When Serena is betrayed she and two of her guardians move to forks where She meets a mysterious stranger. What is it that calls out to her, to the moon?UP FOR ADOPTION! PM ME PLEASE
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own or make money off of Sailor Moon or Twilight!

AN: Ok well, I'm not entirely sure how this story is going to come out, nor why I'm writing it since I haven't updated my other stories in forever, but just so everyone knows I am working on the next chapter for A New Pet for Akito as well as two other stories. I hope to have them done soon. Please be patient for those stories.

Also just a warning there will be character bashing for both Sailor Moon and Twilight. But I do like those characters when they are in there original settings, but in fanfiction its just more fun to make things a bit more interesting :P I hope even with the changes you still like the story.

WARNING SOME MINOR/MAJOR SPOILERS

SETTINGS

SM: Set right after the Heart Snatchers series with a slight change. Rini didn't leave until AFTER the final Daemon attacks.

BTW I plan on mostly having the elements of the TV series, but with the Attitude of the Manga,

Twilight: a little after Bella meets Edward

THERE IS A RECAP FOR THOSE WHO HAVE NOT SEEN THE SHOW! For those that have feel free to skip it I have it marked. For those who haven't seen the show the recap is mostly just a very quick summary of events, trust me there is a LOT more to the show and I urge you to see it! And if you do try it in Japanese and remember not to confuse it with the live action which is just as good, but the story line is WAY different.

Well that's all for my rather long Authors Note! On with the story!

_**Chapter 1**_

The sun was setting on another day in Tokyo. Most of the city was inside with their family and friends but one girl was sitting on a swing in an empty park. The girls honey blond hair while up in pigtails, was long enough that the ends trailed along the ground as she rocked back and forth, absently petting the black cat on her lap.

The black cat looked up at her mistress with sad eyes. "Oh Serena," the cat sighed as the blue eyes of the young woman, Serena, filled with tears.

"Oh Luna, How could they do this?" Serena sobbed as she thought about what had happened earlier that day.

***

Flashback

***

Serena was making her way over to one of her best friend's houses. Raye was a priestess at a nearby temple and today was her birthday and Serena had the most perfect present for her! She stuck her tongue out at the cat walking next to her who had just snorted at her.

"There's no need to be so mean Luna," she huffed as she sped up her steps. She just couldn't wait for Raye to see her present!

Luna just rolled her eyes at her Mistress. "It's hardly my fault you are acting like a complete ditz," she mumbled before running to catch up with the bouncy girl.

Serena just rolled her eyes and made her way up the stairs that led to the temple. She smiled and started tiptoeing to her friend's room; she stopped and blinked when she heard noises coming from Rayes room. She silently moved to the door and slid it partially open, gasping silently at what she saw.

Darien and Raye where kissing on the bed.

Serena dropped the present her hand going to her mouth and stood in the cracked doorway in shock. Darien, her fiancé and Raye one of her best friends where kissing. Serena could feel the tears gathering in her eyes as she watched her future shatter before her eyes. There was no way she could stay with Darien now.

With the thought of all they had gone through Serena slammed the door and started to run. Ignoring the calls that came from behind her as Raye and Darien came out of the room. She just kept running, Luna following from where she had past her on the stairs.

Serena just kept running until she reached the park she and her friends like to go to. Then she just sat and the swing and let the tears flow.

***

End Flashback

***

Luna watched as her Mistress cried herself out, before making a decision and running off. It was almost an hour after sunset before she came back, two girls following behind her. Serena looked up when she heard someone calling her name.

"Serena!"

The two girls where running towards her with Luna in the lead. One was tall with her brown hair up in a ponytail and her green eyes filled with worry. The other had Blonde hair that fell to her waist with a pretty red ribbon keeping the sides out of her face, her blue eyes where wide with relief.

Serena blinked and rubbed her eyes, trying to hide the traces of her tears. "Lita, Mina, what are you both doing here?"

The brown haired girl, Lita, knelt in front of her friend. "We were worried about you, you mom called and told us she hadn't seen you all day."

The other girl, Mina, wrapped an arm around Serena's slightly shaking shoulders. "When we heard that no one had seen you all day we all started searching then Luna found us and led us here. What are you doing out here, and why where you crying?"

Serena looked at her friends before bursting out in even more tears as she explained what had happened.

Lita and Mina traded shocked looks that soon changed to anger when they heard what Raye had done. The helped there friend up and led her to where the three other woman were waiting by a car. Serena sighed when she saw them, 'I must have really had worried them if Setsuna and the others are here.' She thought as she slid into the car in between Mina and Lita. It wasn't long before she fell asleep her head on Mina's shoulder.

Mina and Lita traded looks before turning back to the three women in the front seat. Setsuna had long dark green hair with a little bun in the middle, her dark eyes never leaving the sleeping figure in the backseat. The driver named Amara, had short blond hair that made her seem like the boy she like to portray her green eyes where serious as she drove down the nearly deserted street. The only one in the car was Michelle; her green hair matched the color of her worried green eyes perfectly.

"What happened?" Michelle asked as she turned to stare at the three in the back seat.

Mina and Lita traded looks before repeating what Serena had told them. "And now we don't know what's going to happen," Lita said as she finished the story. "It's not likely that she will be getting together with Darien and I doubt she will ever trust Raye again."

RECAP STARTS

For many what had happened was normal drama. But for Serena and her friends it was something more. You see a little while ago they found out that they where the reincarnations of legendary figures called the Sailor Senshi.

During the Silver Millennium all the planets where inhabited by their own people and ruled by their own royal family but the most powerful of the royal families was the family that ruled the moon that circled the earth, the other princesses in the universe pledged to protect the moons princess. They were named the Sailor Soldiers, each princess named for her own planet.

Queen Serenity ruled the moon as she taught her daughter, Serena, all she would need to know to take her place. Things where peaceful until an evil force called the Nega-Moon attacked. The planetary kingdoms fell but the Queen used the last of the power in the Silver Imperial Crystal to bind the Nega-Moon and save her daughter and her guardians.

The reincarnations where never awakened until the day the Nega-Moon escaped its binding and went in search of the Silver Crystal that had given the Queen her power. When the Queen of the Nega-Moon, Beryl, attacked; the advisor to the queen who had been sent to the right time, went to Serena and awoke the Sailor Senshi of the moon.

It wasn't long before the other Senshi of the inner court where awakened. Amy became Sailor Mercury, Raye became Sailor Mars, Lita became Sailor Jupiter, and Mina became Sailor Venus. Serena soon found out that her past self had a beloved named Endymion, who she thought to be Darien.

Soon after finding all the Inner Senshi they found the crystal and learned that Serena was in fact the Princess of the Moon that they had been searching for. After facing Queen Beryl and winning the Senshi went on with their lives without their memories until another enemy found their way to Earth than Luna and her counterpart, the white cat companion of Sailor Venus, restored their memories and they fought the twins Allan and Ann of the Doom Tree.

After Allen and Ann left the scouts where surprised when a little girl with pink hair up in the same style as Serena literally dropped in and demanded the Silver Crystal. It was later discovered that the girl was supposed to be the future daughter of Neo-Queen Serenity and King Endymion and she needed the crystal to help save her parents from the Prince and people of the Dark Moon. The scouts went to the future and helped to save Crystal Tokyo before making their way back home to enjoy some peace and quiet.

Their Peace and quiet didn't last long when they find out about a plot to bring about the being known as the 'Messiah' and destroy the world. It was then they met the three Senshi pledged with guarding the outer rim of their galaxy. Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune, while they were all Senshi, Uranus and Neptune knew they couldn't get to close to the others since they had a different mission than their counterparts.

The Outer Senshi had to collect the three Talismans that were located in three separate pure heart crystals. The Outer Senshi knew those who held the talismans might now be able to live on without their heart crystals so they continued on their quest continually warding off the other Sailor Senshi.

It wasn't long before they found out that the pure hearts that held the talismans where their own. With Sailor Moons help and determination they were able to get the talismans and restore their pure hearts. As well as reveal another Senshi, Sailor Pluto.

Soon after the Talismans where brought together and the Holy Grail revealed did they tell the Sailor Senshi about another Senshi that they had to stop from awakening; The Scout of Destruction, Sailor Saturn.

After a long and grilling battle in which Sailor Saturn was revealed to be Hotaru Tomoe, Rini's new friend, the Senshi where able to beat her and stop the end of the world, but not without a price. Hotaru lost her life and was reborn into the form of a little baby.

The next day Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus challenged Sailor Moon to a battle to prove that she was worthy of being their princess. Sailor Moon refused to hurt them and used the power of her crystal to win. At the end the two Senshi knelt to their proven princess, and Rini left not long after that.

RECAP ENDED

After all they had gone through, all they had done. None of the Senshi could understand why Raye and Darien would do what they did.

Setsuna looked sad, "There's not much we can do, while the future you all saw was true at the time, no future is truly set in stone."

Lita looked at the Senshi of Time and Space, "So Rini won't be born?" Setsuna just shook her head.

Amara gripped the steering wheel harder, "The future isn't important right now," she said, calming slightly when Michelle lay her hand on her thigh.

"Amara is right," Michelle commented with a sad smile, "The only important thing now is our princess." They looked at the still sleeping girl with tear tracks on her face.

Mina sighed, "What can we do, Raye is a Sailor Senshi we can't just kick her out."

"Yes I can," they all jumped at the sound of the raspy voice made them all jump, Amara slammed on the brakes, glad they were in a deserted stretch of road near where she and Amara were staying. They turned to look at the now awake Serena. Even with the red marks on her face she looked determined and resigned.

"What do you mean, princess?" Setsuna asked as they all stared at her with questioning looks, the only one that didn't look surprised was Luna, who just shook her head.

Serena sighed and curled up into Mina, who just wrapped her arms around her friend. "I mean I was once told that if one of the Senshi did something that betrays their princess they could be stripped of their powers for treason."

The other women looked stunned before looking to Luna for confirmation. Luna just sighed and nodded her head.

"It is true, and while I would have preferred that it never come to that, I'm afraid I agree completely with Serena, Raye does not have the proper attitude to be guarding our Princess."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The other Senshi couldn't stop staring at their princess. They had just been told that she could take their powers away, something they all thought was impossible. It was Amara who broke the uneasy silence that had fallen in her home where the Senshi where meeting.

"But then what happens to the power of Mars?"

Serena looked at her friends, "It will become a crystal that will be locked in my brooch until I can find a suitable replacement."

Amy looked thoughtful before taking out her computer and started typing. A few seconds later she sighed. "She's right," the Senshi of Water confirmed.

"She's right about what?" A voice asked from the doorway that led to the driveway where a black car waited.

The Senshi stiffened when they saw who was standing in the doorway. Raye stood there with a smug smile on her face. Darien stood behind her with his arm around her shoulders. The Senshi just glared at the Senshi of Fire.

"What are you doing here?" Lita growled as she stood up next to Mina, both looking like they were seconds away from a fight.

Raye just snorted and walked further into the room, Darien stayed where he was, looking at Serena, who just stared back with an empty look on her face.

"It's a Senshi meeting isn't it?" Raye drawled as she stood just out of reach of the fuming pair. "I am a Sailor Senshi."

Setsuna looked between the three girls before standing herself. "Why did you both betray our princess's trust?" She asked, looking from one to the other as thought she could find the answer by just looking.

Raye snorted, "Some Princess," she said with a sneer at the blonde girl who just stared back at her with a resigned look. "She trips over everything, she never stops eating, and have you seen her hair lately, I mean come on, she looks like she's wear spaghetti on her head." Raye smirked, "but I guess that goes with her brain."

Amara growled as Raye continue to say the meanest thing she could think of about Serena. Everyone was so caught up in watching Raye; they never noticed Serena standing up and going to leave the room only to have Darien block her way.

"Move," was all the distraught girl could say, never even looking up at her former boyfriend.

Darien smirked, "Why should I?" He asked as he tried to grab the silent girl around her waist. His look changed to surprise when he was slapped.

Serena glared at her once boyfriend, "Stay away from me." Was all that was said as she moved around Darien out in to the cloudless sky, the blonde stared up at the sky her eyes caught by the full moon. Serena sighed and wrapped a hand around the brooch that never left her. She ignored the calls that sounded from the girls that came up behind her as she was surrounded by a pure white light. When the light disappeared she stood in a long white dress that flowed around her. On her head was a golden crescent moon that shined with power. She turned, her eyes blazing with sadness and anger.

Raye growled when she saw Princess Serenity standing in front of her. Her growl only grew as she and the other scouts where instantly changed into the Senshi forms. The fire priestess snorted as the other Senshi knelt in front of her. "Why are you all kneeling to_ her_, it's not like we have to take orders from her anymore."

Sailor Uranus and Sailor Jupiter jumped up, both looking ready to kill. "How dare you speak of the Princess that way," Sailor Uranus screamed as her Sword Talisman materialized in her hand. The only thing that kept her from attacking the sneering Sailor Mars was Sailor Neptune's hand on hers.

Sailor Mars just sneered harder, "She doesn't deserve to be the Queen of Earth, and she doesn't even deserve to be the holder of the Silver Crystal!" Sailor Mars screamed, her hand bursting into flame that she sent at the still glowing princess.

The Senshi quickly jumped up, Sailor Venus, Sailor Mercury and Sailor Pluto rushed to defend their Princess while the others grabbed a hold of Sailor Mars, none of them noticing as Darien silently left.

Sailor Mars screamed as she was forced down on her knees by the stronger Senshi. "NO I DESERVE THE CRYSTAL! I DESERVE TO RULE! NOT THAT STUPID BIMBO!"

Princess Serenity looked at her former friend. "Stand aside Senshi," she ordered her voice quiet but firm. The Senshi looked at her before do as she said. They stepped away, leaving the Princess to face the growling girl still kneeling on the ground.

Sailor Mars looked up at her former princess with contempt. She opened her mouth to say something only to be silenced by the power of the Crystal.

"Don't speak," Princess Serenity ordered as she stood in front of the now wide-eyed woman. "You have betrayed me and claim that I do not deserve my crown and crystal; is there anything you would like to say before I extract your punishment?"

Sailor Mars just sneered as the power that kept her silent disappeared, "Punishment, like what? There is nothing you can do to me; I'm the most powerful Senshi here!"

Princess Serenity just sighed and looked at the Senshi of Fire with sad eyes. "Your punishment shall be the complete removal of your powers and title of Princess of Mars."

Sailor Mars's eyes went wide when she heard the sentence, "You can't do that! You can't take my powers! There mine!"

Princess Serenity just shook her head and called the Silver Crystal to her hands. When the glowing crystal appeared she aimed its power at Sailor Mars who was trying to get up and run away, but the crystals power held her fastened to the floor. With a near silent "Goodbye" the Princess did one of the hardest things she had ever done and asked the crystal to strip her friend of the Powers that flowed through her.

Sailor Mars screamed as the Crystal enveloped her in its power. The white glow that surrounded her and cut her off from the others eyes, turned red as it drained the power of the red planet's first princess.


	3. Chapter 3

Moons Twilight

Chapter 3

It had been a week since the Senshi of Mars had lost all her powers. Since then no one had seen Raye, she seemed to have disappeared; it was making the remaining Senshi very nervous. They where currently making sure that Serena was never alone; the moon princess had moved in with Amara and Michelle while the others where arranging the move out of Japan.

Serena was a little worried about what her former friend was planning, but she knew she had to trust her Senshi until her power returned completely, it seemed she drained herself when she locked the Mars power into her brooch.

Serena sighed as she watched the sun set; she was alone except for Amara who was fixing her car and Michelle who was practicing her violin. Luna was out with the others trying to find a good place for her to escape to for awhile. 'I hope it doesn't take too much longer, I don't know how much longer I can take the tension here in Tokyo,' Serena thought as she started to undo her braided pigtails. Her hair had started to get longer lately so she had had to braid her hair just to keep it from touching the floor.

Serena stood and smiled when she saw the rest of her Senshi making their way up the drive towards the house. 'They look excited,' Serena thought, 'they must have found something.' With a smile Serena made her way to the meeting room where she was sure the others would end up, and she sat down to wait.

***

A few hours later, and a meal made by Lita, found Serena and her friends discussing the three places they had found for her to go to; all of which were outside Japan, luckily Amy had thought of that and had prepared the paperwork for when and where her princess was likely to go.

"So everything is taken care of?" Amara asked as she paced in front of the doorway.

Amy nodded and pulled out a folder she had been carrying. "All the paperwork involved with leaving Japan for any length of time has already been filled out for Serena and two others."

Serena looked up at that, "Two others?"

Michelle smiled at her friend, "You didn't think we would leave you alone in a strange place did you?" Serena blushed at the question, she really hadn't thought about it. At least her Senshi where thinking of everything, Serena couldn't seem to think clearly with the worry over what Raye was planning.

Amy took out the papers that held the information of the three places they had thought to hide Serena, "The first place we thought of was a small village in Italy name Volterra, but for some reason the computer warns away from the city." Amy pulled out the papers she had on the city.

Serena looked over the papers with a curious look on her face. The village looked well enough, but something seemed off to her, plus she didn't think it would be easy to hide in. Serena took the next set of papers that where handed to her.

"This isn't actually a city, but a small private island that has a ferry to the mainland every morning and night for when you want to leave. The third one though is the one we can all agree on, but it's up to you. It is a small town in Washington State in the state's named Forks." The other Senshi blinked at the name.

Serena looked through the papers, she was interested in the island but she didn't think she could handle being so far away from people. "I guess the only real place I can go and feel as comfortable as I can be would be in Forks." 'Besides,' she thought looking over the pictures of the available houses, 'something there is calling me. Maybe I will be able to find the one who should hold the Mars Crystal.'

The other Senshi nodded in understanding. Amy stood up with a smile, "I will get everything finished, and get the flight plans ready for you and the two who will be going with you." Amy stopped before she could leave the room and turned to smile at the still reading princess. "But don't be surprised if more of us show up before too long."

Serena couldn't stop smiling when the rest of the Senshi started arguing over who would be going first with Serena and then how the others would find ways to join her. 'At least I still have my most loyal friends.' All the women jumped when they heard an explosion outside. Amara and Lita ran to see what was out there, while the others gathered around Serena.

AN: NEXT CHAPTER FINDS SERENA IN FORKS


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Lita and Amara growled when they saw what had caused the crash. A very drunk Raye had run a familiar car into a nearby tree. The black haired former Senshi was walking in a zigzag pattern as she babbled in a drunken haze.

"Little princess thinks she can just take my powers…" Raye glared at the two who were blocking the way into the house that hid her target. "Why do you protect that weak baka, I should be the one you all are so loyal to. I deserve to be the princess!"

The two woman traded looks at the ramblings of the drunken girl. Amara motioned to Lita as they spread out, taking different sides, surrounding the still rambling girl. It didn't take long for the two fighters to nock her out. A quick strike to the right spot at the back of her neck knocked the priestess out.

Lita sighed, "I think she may have gone completely nuts."

Amara just nodded at her friends' observation and dragged the unconscious girl into a room deep in the house she shared with her friends. She was quick to lock the door from the outside, making sure that she couldn't get out without help from someone on the inside.

Serena looked up with worried eyes when her two strongest Senshi reappeared and the rest of the Senshi relaxed. "Is she ok?"

Amara was the one who spoke, "She's just a little drunk and decided to do something very stupid, like drive a car." Lita snorted at the sarcasm that dripped from the Senshi of Uranus's voice. "It looks like it was Darien's black car." Serena turned sad eyes to the tickets that lay on the table in front of her.

"I don't think we should put off leaving for much longer," Amy said, tapping away on her miniature computer. "I think Amara and Michelle should go with her first, they're the only ones who don't have any loose ends to tie up here." The others were quick to agree and Michelle left to pack up what they would be taking.

Serena took out her brooch and started playing with it. "I think I should hide the crystals," she said, taking out her disguise pen. Everyone watched as a silver glow encased the princess's brooch. It didn't take long for the Silver Imperial Crystal and the Mars Ruby to transform into a rose shaped ring that Serena slipped onto her finger.

Mina smiled softly at her friend. "Don't worry Serena; everything is going to work out fine." Serena smiled at the leader of her guardians.

"I just wish it didn't have to be this way."

***

Two Days Later

***

It had take two days for everyone to get everything together for the three who would be leaving Japan for a small town on the other side of a completely different continent. Serena, Amara, and Michelle had already said good-bye to everyone and where now on their way to their new home.

Serena watched as the ground floated farther and farther away. She felt strange and fiddled with the ring that hid and protected the last remaining heirloom to the kingdom she should have ruled. Serena sighed, 'Sometimes I wish I had never regained my memories.'

Amara took the hand of her princess, hoping to take away the sad look that laced her eyes. "Would you like to hear what we have planned?"

Serena smiled and nodded, "I would like that."

Amara told Serena about how they would be posing as cousins while Michelle was of course Amara's girlfriend. Serena couldn't help but smile at that. Serena would also be enrolled in the local school since Amara and Michelle looked too old. Serena fell asleep to the words that described the home they would be living in.

"Wake up Serena," she heard, feeling a soft shaking that was taking her from the land of dreams. Her blue eyes blinked open and stared at Amara in confusion. The other woman just smiled, but it was Michelle who answered the look.

"We're at the airport, we're almost home." Michelle said, Serena looked around she was on a different plane and it was raining outside. "Amara carried you during the connection flight." Serena nodded and stood, wobbling a bit on her still sleeping legs.

It took them an hour to make it to their home. Serena's eyes widened when she saw the house. It had three floors; the bottom floor was made almost completely out of glass so Serena could see most of the living room and some of the kitchen. She knew from the descriptions that there was an indoor pool and three rooms that could be made into work rooms on the bottom floor. The second floor held five rooms and three bathrooms and the top floor held the same. It was perfect for the friends to live in.

"Amara had this built sometime around the first year of her racing career," Michelle explained. "Even then she knew she was going to have a big family."

Serena smiled, "Well it should hold all of us just fine." Michelle laughed and grabbed her bag from the trunk of the car they had rented until Amara could get the cars she wanted. Serena was about to do the same, only to have Amara appear behind her and grab up the remaining bags. Amara laughed at the pout that was aimed at her.

"Can't have a princess lunging heavy bags around," she said, her voice teasing and light as Serena sulked behind her.

"We should go get something to eat and see if there is any place to buy clothing nearby." Michelle said, coming out of a room that had her and Amara's planet symbols on it. Amara nodded and went to the room next to theirs. It had a crescent moon on the door with the other planetary symbols circling it.

Serena's eyes went wide when she saw the room. It was done in silver and white. There where silk hanging over the walls that pictured the way the moon kingdom had been before the evil queen had taken it. The bed was huge and had what looked like white silk and satin coverings. What surprised her was the hanging next to the bed. It was a full length picture of both her mothers, her mother from the moon and the mother who raised her in Tokyo. She would miss her parents in Japan the most.

"Michelle and Lita made the hangings and Mina designed the rest of the room." Amara said, putting the bag on the floor. "Do you like it?"

Serena just nodded her head, her throat still choked up at the feeling her friends put into the room and everything in it, 'I think I'm going to like this change.' Serena smiled and left the room, it was time to get something to eat, and she was starving.


End file.
